It's complicated
by Evra787
Summary: Marinette and Chat have started to get to know each other.


Lifting my head my blue eye meet his bright green ones. Before I could help myself my lips curved up into a has been a while since I've seen chat, since he broke our usual routine of seeing each other twice a week.

I`ve been meeting up with chat noir for almost a year now, in little time I became very comfortable with the mysterious boy. Though I would never want to admit it out loud I had really started to miss him. So when I heard the familiar thump on my balcony I was so excited I practically scrambled across the room. I remember how this all started after he "saved" me from the evilustor

" I think i'm going to go check on marinette. I told her I would check up on her" chat noir said as he turned in the direction of the bakery.

"No!" I practically screamed at him "hmmm… maybe I should go check on her it's getting pretty late." At that moment my miraculous beeped warning me I had a few minutes until I change back.

" Looks like you're about to change back my lady. I can handle this. Farewell." with that he gave me a two finger salute and jumped off the building making his way towards my parents bakery.

"Shit." I panicked thinking of a quicker way to get to the bakery. After a couple of second I realized that I should just make my way there and hope for the best. Swing across rooftops I could hear my miraculous beep at me once more, warning me I had a few second until I would forcefully be transferred back. I landed on the ground to be safe. Sprinting I made it to the bakery quickly transforming back to myself and running up the stair into my room. I knew I only had a few more second till the mischievous boy of the night would be a my balcony. I rushed to put on some shorts and let my hair out of my ponytails hoping this would give me the appearance that I had been sleeping. Hearing the soft thump on my balcony I quickly messed up my bed and tried wiping the sweat that was now dripping down my forehead.

Then there was a soft knock on my window. Followed by a bit of silence and then another knock.

That damn cat impatient as ever, I walked over and opened the hatchet to my balcony and within no time he was leaning over me. so close…

" Hhhee...hey Chat Noir is everything okay?" I rubbed my eyes hoping I could play more into the role that I decided I would take on.

"Do you just open the door for anyone?" he teased me looking at me up and down taking in what I was wearing, and blushing "Umm sorry did I catch you at a wrong time?"

I realized the kind of position that I put myself in and my face flushed. " No, I was just taking aaa a nap."

He chuckled " You are in interesting person marianette. How could you take a nap when a villain is after you?"

" Well I could always sleep well knowing that the infamous chat noir is protecting me." I said making sure he could hear the sarcasm in my voice.

Lifting an eyebrow he leaned in closer to me " Are you making fun of me? You are truly interesting. Mari."

"Well I sort of mean it. You can be amazing when you have to be. So thank you for protecting me tonight chat." I said making direct eye contact with him and holding my stare and refusing to look away. Though I was acting Marinette I couldn't help but drop my lady bug confidence. I could see that I was making him slightly uncomfortable and I didn't know why. I took a step closer.

He scratched the back of his head nervously " heh… No problem" he said looking away making eye contact with everything else but me. Until his eyes landed upon a red dress I had been working on for a couple of days.

"Wow! Did you make that?"

" umm yeah." I was now the uncomfortable one.

" Is there a special occasion for it?" walking over he placed his paw gently on the fabric.

"Its for a masquerade ball at school. Its supposed to be for me but i'm not sure that I can pull it off." turning to me he looked directly into my eyes and with a confident voice he said" I think you would look beautiful in this dress, like a princess."

If my face could become any redder than it already was it was. And chats face followed after mine soon matching my own redness. "Welll…. I better get-" his voice trailed off as his eyes landed on the picture of Adriean that I had hanging on my wall.

His red face cleared and suddenly had a boost in confidence. "Soooo who is this?"

" That umm that's just a frie- friend of mine soort of like a crush. I just can't seem to let him know that I like him or even talk to him for that matter." I figured that it wouldn't hurt to let Chat know.

"He is handsome" the cat said with a mischievous smirk.

" Yes. He is but i'm not interested in him because of his looks but because he is different. There is something about him that makes him so unique. On top of that he is smart, funny and extremely caring. But I can't even say something to him without sounding like a total idiot." I sighed and looked back at chat

He had a puzzled look on his face " Why not?"

"I`m not sure,maybe it has to do with the fact that I don't want to be a disappointment to him. Like my subconscious is trying to ruin my chances with him before I even try." he walked up to me placing a hand on my check "Marianette you are a beautiful. And seem to be a great person, anyone would be lucky to have you."

I laughed a genuine laugh "How can you say that? You don't even know me?" I started up at him wiping my tears of laughter.

Cupping his chin he moved closer to me too close. " You`re right! From now on I want to get to know more so I will. I'm going to start visiting you regularly."

I blinked "Why would you do that?" He moved closer to me

" Because i'm interested in getting to know you, princess."

I laughed once again " Stop joking around silly kitty."

His face straightened out as he looked at me seriously leaning into me he whispered into my ear " Who said I was joking"

With that last comment he bid me goodbye and jumped out of my room promising to return again leaving me and my racing heart in my room.


End file.
